


Best or Worst

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pretty sure not remembering having sex before is good enough in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best or Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Captain America Vol 5 #16. Yes, that issue.
> 
> Written for my [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/152375.html#cutid1), prompt: virgin!fic/secretly a virgin. Again, not a trope I'm fond of but I did what I could.

It seemed like a weird moment to be thinking about virginity and how it worked. Honestly, she wasn’t entirely sure she cared even if it was a non-issue in the current situation. She wasn’t entirely sure she had cared in the first place. It didn’t seem like an important thing to remember and there were still patches that hadn’t completely resurfaced yet. Small ones but apparently her brain wasn’t all that concerned with recounting her sex life previous to SHIELD’s little memory experiment. That at least made some sense. With everything else coming back, she was sure the memories—if they existed—would come back as well.

As it was, she smiled, putting the knife down on the mattress as she straddled Brock’s hips. His hands moved up her thighs and she moaned shamelessly when his thumbs traced over her hip bones. Sin smiled, leaning forward and leaving several bites on his chest. “I don’t actually remember having sex before.” She mused softly.

The slow, steady movements of his hands stuttered for a moment. “Still comin’ back though, right?”

“Mhmm. Priorities and your focus pushed that bit back in the queue, I would assume.” She shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss that was more biting than anything else to his lips. “You do know what that means, though, don’t you?”

He groaned, head falling back against the pillow, eyes falling closed and his grip on her thighs tightening just enough to hurt in the good way. She could feel him growing harder against the curve of her ass. “Jesus Christ, Sin…”

“So what do you say, Brock?” She smiled sweetly at him. This had been part of her plan on coming up here in the first place but now, straddling his hips and waiting for an answer, she wanted him. Not just because he was the nearest warm body and she figured that two weeks of torture didn’t really count toward fixing the touch starvation she could feel having built up in SHIELD’s loving hands. That was part of it, definitely. Every touch to her skin made her want to moan and shiver but she wasn’t quite ready to give in like that just yet. But she found herself caught in the realization that she wanted him more than was likely healthy in the long run. That she wanted him to be there, backing her up whenever she made her move. She wanted his input and judgement. If she didn’t know better, this could be very dangerous. “You want to pop my cherry for me?”

He smiled up at her—a real one, not the kind of smile one would expect to see on the face of a man that had done the things he’d done for men like her father—and she felt her stomach flip, just a little. This was either the best or the worst idea she thought she’d ever had but as his hands moved up from her hips and cupped her breasts, she couldn’t really bring herself to give a flying fuck.

“You sure?”

She gave it a little thought. Things were still coming back but this… this made sense on a level that didn’t really need the empirical evidence to back it up. She smiled, getting up on her knees and slowly sinking down onto his cock. Her head fell back, wave after wave of memories—good and bad—flooding her brain at the feel of him inside her. “Yeah,” she groaned the word out and leaned in, kissing his lips deeply. “I’ve never been so sure of something in my entire life.”

She moaned again as she started to ride him and one thought became crystal clear in her head. They were either going to go down in flames, crashing and burning and taking as many people as they could with them or this was going to be the anchor in her life. He was going to be the anchor in her life.

Either way, this was the best way to start the next chapter of her story. And the world was absolutely in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
